


Talk to Me

by goldenkc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mostly friendship, lance just has a lot of feelings, lowkey klance, set after 4x01, they're very supportive of each other and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: spoilers for season four //when lance feels insecure about his place within the voltron team, keith is the first person he calls to help him through it// or, a developmental scene we should've gotten in s4





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> i just love keith and lance so much, their relationship is very important to me and i wish we'd seen more of it in season four but here's hoping for season five

When Keith’s screen lights up with a video call from Lance, he answers it hesitantly and with furrowed brows. “Hey, Lance.” Sure, he’d expected to be updated on the team every once in a while, but not only a few days after he left, and certainly not by Lance.

“Do you have a minute?” Lance says in lieu of a real greeting, seemingly agitated as he places the computer on the table by his bed.

“Yeah, I’ve got some time. We’re travelling to another Blade base, so it’ll take a couple hours,” he responds. He stares at the screen for a moment, picking up on the anxiety Lance was practically projecting through the call. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing,” he says quickly, his confidence plummeting. “How have _you_ been, mullet? Kicking lots of Galra ass?” he asks with a wink.

Keith sighs, taking on a softer tone, “There’s obviously a reason you called. What’s wrong?”

Lance doesn’t know how Keith does it--sees straight through him, through the bullshit front he puts up that tells the world he’s fine when he’s really crumbling.

“Are you okay?”

Lance shifts to cross his legs, shrugging nonchalantly. “Oh, for sure. Just the usual soul-crushing anxiety and intrusive thoughts telling me I’ll never live up to the name of a paladin,” he names off, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Keith chuckles humourlessly, “So, _not_ okay, then?” Lance meets his eyes and shakes his head. “Then talk to me. It’s helped you before,” he offers, clasping his hands in his lap and leaning back against the chair, indicating he’s willing to sit and listen for a while.

Keith Kogane is a god send, but Lance would never admit as much. Lance doesn’t feel comfortable enough telling Hunk, or Pidge, or Shiro about his problems for fear they’d think less of him. They never would, but he worries, nonetheless. Keith is the only one Lance knows one hundred percent will never judge him.

“I know we gave you a lot of shit before you left,” Lance begins, “but I don’t think you should have. I understand how important it is what you’re doing, but I can’t help thinking _you_ should be piloting the red lion. He was yours first, he chose _you_ \--”

“And then he chose you. Don’t forget that part.”

“Because he had to!” Lance snaps. He shakes his head, calming himself down and mumbling an apology. 

He talks for a while, about everything bothering him. How much he thought he’d never make it at the Garrison, how he thought he’d fail quickly at being a paladin, how much he misses his family. He talks about them a lot. Keith feels a longing as Lance tells a funny story about one of his six siblings. 

“I didn’t know about any of that,” Keith says.

“That’s because I never talk about it.”

“I’m sorry I’m not there,” he says regretfully, actually wishing he could reach through the screen to comfort his friend.

Lance shakes his head, dismissing his importance. “Nah, man. You’re off saving the world. I get it.”

“So are you. You’re a paladin of Voltron, legendary defender of the universe! Don’t sell yourself short.” Lance opens his mouth to speak, before deciding against it and closing his lips. “What is it?” Keith prompts.

“Before you left, you said not wanting to lead was _part_ of the reason you’d been pulling away from us. What’s the other part?” Keith doesn’t answer right away. He looks down, not wanting to answer. “Come on, mullet. I just bared my heart and soul to you. Least you can do is tell me that.”

Keith lets out a sigh. “You,” he says simply.

“Me?”

“When you came to my room weeks ago, telling me you were going to step aside so Shiro, Allura and I could all be pilots… that’s when I knew you deserved it more than me.”

“What?” Lance asks, barely a whisper.

“Shiro is made to lead Voltron, and Allura was born to be a paladin. So when there’s one spot left and it’s between you and me? There’s no competition. You’re meant to be on that team, Lance. Don’t ever doubt that,” he says firmly, hoping Lance understands how important he is.

The blue wearing boy nods with a sniffle, running the back of his hand under his nose. He looks up at Keith with a grateful smile. “Thanks, buddy.”

They stare at each other for a moment, so indebted to the other. “Lance, why don't you talk to anyone else on the team about this?”

Lance doesn't say anything. He sinks further into his bed, looking away from the screen. Keith understands, besides Shiro, Lance would be the first person he’d run to with the same problems.

Keith nods slowly, sensing the discussion is over before changing the subject to something a little lighter, “Red gettin’ sick of you yet?”

Lance’s head snaps up accusingly, the natural playfulness back in his eyes. “Hey! Red _loves_ me. Probably more than he ever loved you.”

Keith watches as the blue paladin speaks animatedly about his profound bond with the red lion. Keith tries holding back a smile, but ultimately too glad that he could get Lance's mind off his initial reason for calling, and Keith would do anything to keep his friend smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
